


Atta boy

by Oops_i_did_it_again



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Felines, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, elfs - Freeform, wizzards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_i_did_it_again/pseuds/Oops_i_did_it_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day at the bullpen.A small scene between Gibbs and his family .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atta boy

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own anything. Just for fun not to be taken seriously no matter what .Bb.

Gibbs got up from his desk .  
" Going down to Abby , alone " he said when he saw all of his agents to get up .

" But Gibbs are you sure it is safe after what happened yesterday? " Ziva asked .

Gibbs glared at her .

" Boss -"

" One more word Elf lord and I'll make Ducky turn your clothes into green robes for the next week"  
Gibbs said and glared at the pointy ears of McGee who blushed.

" Now boss that isn't fair " Tony began but stopped at the glare he received .

" Everybody just.sit.down " Gibbs said without raising his voice.

" Boss you are aware that I'm feline which means - "

"SIT DOWN "Gibbs shouted and smirked , showing one of his fangs , when everyone on the floor obeyed .

" Attack boys and girls " he said and left whistling.


End file.
